Phantom's Love
by LoveableOkie
Summary: After Harry's world is destroyed, the Master of Death is sent to a new one. Finding his mate in the form of a handsome halfa, Harry knows his life will never be boring. Danny/Harry slash. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy Y'all!**** I hope y'all enjoy this story! it will be a Danny/Harry slash with Danny as the dominant.**

**Review and let me know what y'all think, if I should continue this story, or put it out of its misery.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

A dark figure stood on a cliff overlooking a burning world. His impassive green eyes survey the damage the raging inferno is causing. He feels the souls dying as they are slowly reaped from their bodies.

Another dark clad figure approaches the first. His bone-white face and pitch black eyes take in the figure of the man in front of him.

"It is beautiful, is it not? The cleansing of a world." The figure's voice is light and eerie, bringing fear to all that hear it, except the young man in front of him.

"Death, I was wondering when you would show up." The first figure turns his head slightly to catch gazes with the man beside him.

"I would not miss this, Master." Death's chilling tone causes the man to smirk.

"How many times have I told you to call me Harry?" The man's voice sounds slightly amused as he lets down the hood to his cloak.

"Ah, but that would not be appropriate, you ARE my master after all."

The newly identified Harry snorts.

"No one can control you, my old friend."

"That is exactly why I will always keep you as my master." Death has a small barely noticeable smile on his face, "Though that is not the reason why I have come to you."

Harry shoots Death a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Death fixes Harry with a hard stare.

"You have lived over a millennium. You have watched your friends and family grow old and die. You never took a lover because you were adamant about remaining faithful to a mate you have not even met yet. Your creature inheritance is begging you to find him, yet the world is now destroyed, all human life wiped clean, and your instincts are telling you your mate is still alive. Why is that?"

Harry is eyeing Death in confusion, before understanding finally dawns on him.

"So there are alternate realities, aren't there?"

"Yes, my master. And now that you hold no claim to this world, I shall take you to the world your mate inhabits."

Harry smiles a genuine smile at Death, his first in centuries.

"Thank you, my old friend."

Death caresses Harry's ethereal face in one of his cold white hands.

"I shall meet you on the other side, my son."

Death touches Harry on the forehead with his finger, and all Harry knows is darkness.

* * *

Harry woke up groaning. Blearily blinking his eyes, he gazed around the room he was in.

It was spacious, with a high ceiling and dark carpet. The walls were painted a glossy black. There was a large decorated mirror in one corner of the room and a giant dresser in the other. Judging by the bed he was sitting on, he would assume this was someone's bedroom.

Before he could question just were Death sent him, the entity appeared standing before him.

"Hello, my heir. I am sure you are wondering just were you are right now." Death gives Harry a knowing smile, "This shall be your new home while you stay here."

Harry shoots Death a confused look. "Home?"

"Yes, master. You did not think I would let my son live in a hovel now, did you?" Death asked, offended.

Harry smiles and shakes his head. Death had declared a couple of millennium ago that Harry was his heir, stating that because Harry had collected all his hallows, and Death was now stuck with him, that when Death decided to 'move on' Harry would take his place. After a few centuries Death came to view Harry as his own, and since then calling Harry his son. Harry would never admit it, but he secretly enjoyed having a father figure in his life.

"Where is here, anyways?"

"Amity Park, this is where your mate lives. Though there are some things you need to know about this reality before I set you loose on it."

Death sounded oddly serious, which causes Harry to give him his full attention.

"In this reality there are ghosts. I know what you're thinking, but they are not like the ghosts in your old world. These ghosts all have specific powers and can be quit harmful to the living. They live in a place they like to call the "Ghost Zone". Now, because you are my heir and master, all full-blooded ghosts will be able to recognize you or at the very least feel a strong sense of danger from you."

"You said all full-ghosts?" Harry was seriously confused.

"Yes, I'm glad you caught that. In this world there only exist two half-ghosts, though they like to call themselves halfas, one of which is your mate." Death gives Harry an amused look, "You're mate is only seventeen, but he is considered Amity Park's protector, in his ghost form anyways."

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but Death beats him to it.

"So you know what that means?"

Harry shakes his head in the negative.

"You're going to be starting high school again!"

Emerald eyes stare in horror at the laughing entity in front of them.

* * *

Harry had quickly settled into his new home, though he considered it more as a mini mansion than a house. Death had given him a week to settle in before he would force him to attend the local high school, Casper High.

The house he lived in had six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and dining room. Not to mention the underground training facility Death had installed for him. Over the many years Harry had been alive, he practiced and learned all sorts of fighting techniques and strategies. He also practiced his magic with the most powerful sorcerer to ever have lived, courtesy of Death whose excuse was that he didn't want a weak master.

Smiling to himself as he cooked dinner, Harry thought upon the many things he had to be thankful for towards Death. Death had thought this plan through thoroughly. He had transferred all of the money and possessions Harry had from the old world into an account in this one, and the gold to dollar amount was substantial, making him one of the richest people in this world. Death had also somehow gotten him enrolled at the school without Harry even having to be present. Not to mention the brand new black and silver Bugatti Veyron super sport sitting in his garage.

Harry didn't care for wealth or material things though, all he cared about was finding his mate, and as he thought about starting school tomorrow, his excitement only grew.

Placing the now empty plate in the sink, Harry headed upstairs to bed, thoughts of what his mate would be like filling his head.

* * *

Harry was awake before the sun the next morning. After a long shower, Harry stood in front of his closet, debating on what to wear. Today was going to be the day his mate saw him for the first time and Harry wanted to make a good impression.

After half an hour of riffling through his closet, Harry finally chose a pair of skinny black designer jeans, pairing it with an equally tight blood red shirt and black converse, Harry thought he looked good. The jeans hugged his legs and hips in just the right way, making his arse look awesome, if he did say so himself. The shirt hugged his lithe form, showing off slightly defined arms, and a teasing peak of a tattoo on his left bicep.

Harry nodded to himself in the mirror before running his hands through his hair, giving it a 'just shagged' look.

Grabbing his book bag and running down stairs, he made himself a quick bowl of cereal, which he quickly devoured.

Entering the garage, Harry let out an appreciative whistle. The car truly was a thing of beauty. All slick curves and smooth edges.

Gently sliding into his new baby, Harry started her up. The smooth purr of the engine vibrated throughout his body, causing Harry to grin like an idiot.

Pulling out of the garage and heading towards he school, Harry hoped today would be a good one.

* * *

Danny stood with Sam and Tucker around Sam's jeep. While all three were of legal driving age, Sam was the only one who could afford a car.

Danny was trying to save money for one, but between ghost hunting and school, he couldn't keep down a solid job. His parents refused to buy him one, saying it would be his responsibility to save the money for one, if he truly wanted it.

Danny was fixing to tell his friends to get a room, because their kissing was getting pretty provocative, when his keen ears picked up the sound of a gentle rumble.

Turning his head to the entrance of the school parking lot, Danny felt his jaw drop at the beauty that pulled into a parking space at the end of the lot. Danny never thought he would get to see that particular car in person, even Sam's parents couldn't afford to get her one. A Bugatti Veyron super sport was THE most expensive car on the market.

Everyone in the parking lot was greedily drinking in the cars beauty, even Sam and Tucker had quit making out to gawk. They all held their breath with anticipation to see who was driving such a beauty.

When the door to the car finally opened, Danny felt all of the breath leave his body.

The boy who got out was beautiful. He looked like he stood at about 5'3. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders, and it looked like the owner had just rolled out of bed from a night of fun. His skin was pale, giving off the illusion that is was glowing. His sinfully tight jeans showed off his gorgeous perky bottom, especially when he leaned back into his car to grab his bag.

"Careful Danny or the new kid might notice the drool coming from your mouth." Sam's voice brought Danny back to reality. Shooting her a glare and discreetly wiping at his mouth with his sleeve, Danny turned back in the direction of the new kid.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sam."

Sam snorted, "Sure you don't. Doesn't help the fact you were basically eye-fucking him."

"Shut up and go back to eating Tuck's face off."

Sam rolled her eyes before grabbing Tucker's hand.

"Tell Danny he is in denial." Sam told Tucker, her eyes narrowing on him slightly.

"Bro, you're in denial."

"Whatever Tuck, you're just agreeing with Sam because you know she'd withhold sex if you didn't."

Tucker nods his head but quickly stops when Sam slaps him.

"Maybe your new lover boy will be in class with us."

Danny, who was tracking the new kids' progress across the lot, only grunted.

As Danny continued to stare at the new kid, said new kid glanced up at caught his eye. Beautiful emerald stare back into his own blue and Danny knew he was done for. This kid would be his; he would make sure of it.

* * *

As Harry trekked across the parking lot, he glanced in the direction he felt the stare of his mate coming from.

Emerald eyes met clear blue, and Harry felt his breath hitch. His mate was absolutely stunning.

His dominant was roughly 5'9. His black hair was longish and done up in a fro hawk look. He wore loose jeans with a red and white shirt and matching shoes.

Harry flashed him a quick smile before scurrying towards the main office, feeling more like a blushing school girl than the formidable Master of Death.

* * *

After Harry had gathered his schedule he made his way to his first class. The bell had already rang and he was the last one in the hallway. Trying to make sense of the map the office lady had given him, he finally stumbled upon a door with the same room number that was on his sheet of paper.

Gently knocking on the door, Harry waited for someone to answer. A man who was obviously the teacher opened the door. He was bald with a pot belly, the only hair he had was a small black beard on the bottom of his chin.

"Jiminy Cricket, you must be the new student, Hadrian Black?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

"My name is Mr. Lancer! Come right in!" Mr. Lancer held the door opened wide for Harry, who quickly made his way inside.

Ushering Harry to the front of the room, Lancer introduced him to the class.

"This is our new student, Mr. Hadrian Black. I hope you all treat him with respect and make him feel welcome."

Lancer gave his best intimidating stare to his students, before turning back to Harry.

"Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to the class, young man?"

Harry stepped forward before giving a slight bow.

"Hello, as you may all know, my name is Hadrian, but please feel free to call me Harry, it's actually what I prefer to go by." He flashed the class his most charming smile, noticing that some of the girls went red to the face.

Lancer patted Harry on the back, "Very well done lad, now why don't you take a seat. The only available one is next to Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer pointed to his mate and Harry felt his face heat up slightly.

Slowly making his way to his new seat, Harry flashed his mate a quick smile before sitting down.

Danny sent Harry his own smile before holding out his hand.

"Danny."

Harry gently took his mates hand, reveling in the warmth it brought him.

"Harry."

Harry and Danny both shared one last smile before facing the front of the classroom when Lancer started his lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Here is the second chapter! Leave me lots of reviews so that I know people are actually reading this!(;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or DP.**

* * *

Harry had made it through his first few classes; sadly the first one was the only one he had with his mate. It was now lunch and Harry was hoping that he could at least catch a glance of the other male before the day was out.

Passing a cursory glance over what passed as food here, Harry shook his head and headed back towards where he saw tables sitting outside.

Situating himself at a table under a tree, Harry pulled out the homework he already had been assigned and started working on it.

* * *

"So", Sam started, her amethyst eyes pinning him with a look. "I haven't seen your little boy toy."

Danny shot Sam a glare. "He isn't my 'little boy toy'."

Sam snorts before grabbing Tuck's hand and began pulling him towards their usual table.

"Whatever you say Danny, but it's obvious that you like him."

Danny hums thoughtfully, as he follows after his two friends. Sam's words were true; he never truly liked anyone besides his fake crush on Paulina Sanchez freshman year. He found out he was gay after his fake-out make-out with Sam and hadn't felt comfortable with coming out yet.

Danny almost walked into Sam and Tucker when they uncharacteristically froze.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"Your boy toy is sitting at our table."

A slow smirk spreads across Danny's lips.

"Then why are we just standing here for?"

* * *

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

Harry's head snaps up at hearing the soothing sound of his mate's voice.

"No, go ahead." Harry gestures to the open seats at the table.

Danny slides into the open spot next to Harry while Sam and Tucker sit across from them.

"So Harry, how are you finding it here at Casper?" Tucker casually asks, leaning across the table.

"It's alright, nothing compared to my old school." Harry's emerald eyes glaze over, obviously getting lost in a memory.

Danny casually places a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'd like to hear about it."

Harry makes a humming sound in the back of his throat, feeling warmth spread through his arm from Danny's hand.

"It was a castle." Harry casts Danny a teasing smile, seeing the interest in his mate's eyes.

"A castle? How did that work?" Sam was curious.

"Well, it was an invite only kind of thing. Your name would be put down on the registry at birth."

"On the registry?"

"Well, it was more like a 'your parents went before you, so you are invited'. Only truly gifted kids could get in without having family that went there previously."

Sam nods and leans back, her curiosity satisfied.

"So, you're already working on homework? Tough man, I would have thought the teachers would have at least given you a couple of days to settle in." Tuck chatters at Harry.

Harry sends Tucker an embarrassed smile.

"I asked the teachers to treat me like I've been here all year."

Tucker's eyes go wide as he stares at Harry in awe.

"Why would you do that?"

Harry leans his head down and mumbles so softly Danny had to lean in closer to Harry to hear.

"I already know a lot of this stuff so I thought it would be easier to start now then wait."

Sam punches Tucker in the arm before smiling brightly, well brightly for Sam, at Harry.

"It's okay Harry. I'm glad you are taking your education seriously. I wish I could get Danny to do the same thing." Sam gives Danny a level stare.

Danny huffs indignantly. "You know why it's hard for me to keep up with schoolwork."

Harry pats Danny's hand gently. "Do you have a job that makes you work a lot?"

Danny's crystal blue eyes stare down into Harry's own emerald ones.

"Yes, you could say that. It doesn't pay though."

Harry's pink pouty lips turn downward into a thoughtful frown, and Danny wants nothing more than to bring a smile back onto them.

"It's not that I don't enjoy doing it, I love my job." Danny gives Harry a huge grin, his white teeth being put on display.

Harry feels his heart skip a beat and he curses himself for feeling like a teenage girl.

"As long as you love it, then that's what matters."

Danny gives Harry another smile before he casually brushes back a small piece of ebony hair that had fallen into Harry's lovely eyes. Just as Danny is about to say something, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

"What's your next class Harry?" Danny asks Harry thoughtfully, watching him as he puts his things away into his backpack.

Harry peers down at his schedule. "Science with Mr. Carper."

"You and Danny have that class together, I'm sure he'd be willing to take you there." Sam pushes Danny, none to gently, in Harry's direction.

Harry gives Danny the biggest puppy eyes Danny has ever seen, and Danny instantly crumbles, not that he had that much resistance in the first place.

"Yeah I'll take you."

"Thank you so much!" Harry gives Danny a quick hug, reveling in his mate's warmth before letting go and skipping towards the doors that led back into the school.

"Are you guys coming?" Harry calls back to them.

Shaking his head, Danny quickly hurries after Harry.

* * *

They had made it halfway to class when it happened. Danny knew he shouldn't be surprised, Dash Baxter rarely went a day without trying to find some way to make his life miserable. He just wished Harry wasn't here to see what would certainly be an embarrassing event on himself.

"Hey Fentina, where do you think you're going?"

Dash roughly grabs Danny's shoulder and slams it into a locker.

"I'm showing the new kid where his next class is, so if you would so kindly let me go." Danny replies glaring at Dash.

Dash's eyes scan over the hallway before resting on Harry's petite form.

Dash snorts, "Taking your new girlfriend to class? You're such a fag Fentina."

Danny's eyes flash. "Don't talk about Harry that way."

"Or what Fentina? Going to tell mommy on me?"

Dash slams Danny harder into the lockers, his squinty eyes glaring down into Danny's blue ones.

"I guess I need to teach you a lesson to remind you of your place."

Dash raises his fist to hit Danny, who reflexively closes his eyes, when a deceptively small hand grabs onto his arm.

* * *

Harry is mildly annoyed when a brute of a guy stops his and Danny's stroll down the halfway.

His annoyance grows when the brute grabs his mate and slams him into a locker.

His annoyance becomes slight anger at the comments the behemoth says about him and his mate.

Harry finally loses all sense of control when the much larger man raises his arm to strike his mate; his creature is in control now.

Darting forward and grabbing the man's, who Danny identified as Dash, hand, Harry pulled the man closer to himself, forcing Dash to let go of his mate.

Harry's usually emerald green eyes flash pitch black as he glares into Dash's squinty blue ones.

Harry leans closer towards Dash's face and hisses softly enough that only Dash can hear, "If you ever touch Danny again, I swear to whatever god you believe in, I **will** kill you. I'll make it so that no one will ever find your body and that your soul will never find peace. If you ever even think of hurting my mate again, I will torture you so slowly you will beg for death. Are we clear?" Harry's black eyes gain a demonic red sheen, his creature rising even closer to the surface.

* * *

Dash's heart is beating erratically in his chest. His entire body is trembling and he feels cold sweats running down his neck. Harry's demonic black eyes feel like they are peering into his soul and finding him unworthy.

Dash nods dumbly to Harry's threat before slowly straightening up and making his way to class mechanically.

He feels like he narrowly escaped with his life intact.

Dash would forever have the memory of pitch black eyes glowing with red hell-fire seared into his mind.

* * *

Danny opens his eyes when he feels Dash's grip loosen and let him go.

He watches as Harry leans forward and says something to Dash, though he cannot see either of their faces.

Danny feels his surprise grow as he watches Dash wonder off down the hallway, his eyes glazed over.

Catching gazes with Harry, he voices his confusion.

Harry just smiles sweetly and tells Danny that he threatened to get the principle involved, before reminding Danny that they were now late and should hurry on to class so they wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

As Danny and Harry walk into class, Harry innocently explains to Mr. Carper that he had gotten lost in the halls and Danny had helped him find his way here.

Smiling and praising Danny on a job well done, Mr. Carper sits Harry next to Danny for his second time that day.

"We will be having a free day today. My lesson plan somehow got deleted off of my computer, so I will be spending the class re-typing it."

After Mr. Carper's speech, Danny turned in his chair towards Harry.

"So Harry, what are you doing after school today?"

"I'll probably just go home and finish up my homework."

Danny's face twists into a grimace, before a thoughtful look appears in his eyes.

"Yuck man. Why don't you come over to my house and hangout with me?"

Harry gives Danny a smile so bright, Danny felt temporarily blinded.

"Okay, what time?"

"Right after school? You can walk home with me, I'd offer you a ride, but I don't have a car yet."

Harry shoots Danny an amused look.

"I have a car, remember?"

Danny felt his eyes go wide as he remembers the beauty Harry had pulled up in.

"You're really going to let me ride in her?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Of course Danny, it's just a car, and you're letting me come over to your house after only a day of knowing me. I'd say that qualifies you a spot in my car."

Danny hops up and down in his seat excitedly, "Sam and Tuck are going to be so jealous."

Harry laughs and shakes his head.

"Let me see your schedule, I want to see if we have any more classes together."

As soon as Harry hands his schedule over to Danny, the halfas eyes immediately scan the paper before groaning in disappointment.

"This is the last class we have together." Danny sends Harry a small pout.

"That's okay Danny. I'll just meet you by my car at the end of the day."

Harry smiles sweetly at Danny and the two spend the rest of the class talking about random things.

* * *

Danny made his way through the hallway to meet up with Harry. Spotting Sam and Tucker necking at Sam's locker, Danny informed them of what he was doing tonight.

As he was walking away from the duo, he heard Sam's voice call out from behind him.

"Make sure to use a condom!"

Blushing a beet red, Danny quickens his pace, before finally pushing open the doors and arriving in the student parking lot.

Seeing Harry standing next to his car, Danny makes his way to him.

Harry greets Danny with a smile before gesturing towards the passenger door.

Slipping into his seat as Harry turns the car on and pulls out of the parking lot, Danny gives him directions on how to get to his house.

Danny is slightly anxious of what Harry will think of Fenton Works, and hopes he won't think his parents are too weird.

"How did you think of your first day?" Danny asks to take his mind off his troubling thoughts.

"It was alright, the other students cared too much about gossiping for their own good, but other than that it was nice." Harry gives Danny a quick smile, "I did meet this really awesome guy though."

Danny feels his insides melt.

"I'm glad you think that." Danny glances up and sees the giant neon sign announcing his home. "We're here."

Harry pulls into a parking space and turns off his car.

"Please don't mind my parents. They are sort of out there, but they care."

Harry only smiles and nods.

Danny opens the door and they are immediately greeted with a barrage of lights.

* * *

"I apologize again for my parents. I didn't think they would be testing out new weapons in the house."

Danny apologizes for the millionth time as he hands Harry a spare shirt and pants.

His parents had decided to test out an ecto-launcher and the goo had completely covered Harry and himself.

"I told you Danny, it is okay. You don't have to keep apologizing."

Harry gives Danny a reprimanding look as he slides off his goo covered shirt and pants.

Danny felt his mouth water at the gorgeous pale skin reveled to him. Though he felt instantly sick once he noticed the pale scars completely covering Harry's back. Even through all the fights Danny had been in, his ghost form always healed any potential scars.

How anyone could have done such a thing to someone so nice and kind, it baffled Danny. Quickly adverting his eyes and sliding on his own clothes as Harry turned around to look at him, Danny coughed.

"Mom is making dinner. We can play video games and finish our homework as we wait for her." Danny suggested.

A smile spreads across Harry's pink lips.

"That sounds fun; I've never played a video game before."

Danny's eyes widen in shock and he pulls Harry's hand and forces him to sit down next to him as he explains everything he knows about video games.

* * *

An hour and a half had gone by before Maddie Fenton peeked her head into the room.

"Dinners ready, you guys better hurry before your father eats all of it."

Danny instantly grabs Harry's hand before he pulls him down stairs.

* * *

Harry, Danny, Jack and Maddie are all sitting around the dinner table.

They had been eating for a couple of minutes before Jack finally looks up at Harry.

"Are you a ghost?"

Harry chokes on the piece of chicken he had been eating, Danny thumping him on the back.

"No sir, I can't say that I am."

Jack keeps his eyes narrowed on Harry for a few seconds more before he gives him a big smile.

"Good! We can't have our Danny associating with ghosts!"

Maddie slaps Jack on the arm before turning to Harry.

"It is getting quit late, do you need to call your parents and let them know where you are?"

Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat as three pairs of eyes focus on him.

"No, I live by myself."

Maddie's eyes Harry in confusion, "You're no older than seventeen, how is it you are allowed to live alone?"

Harry's eyes are downcast as he fiddles with his fork before replying. "My parents were killed when I was a year old; I was emancipated this last year. My parents left me a fortune, so I don't have to work."

"I am so sorry for asking." Maddie's eyes fill with tears.

"It's alright, Mrs. Fenton you didn't know." Harry soothes her.

"Please, call me Maddie."

Harry gives her a smile and nods his head.

Harry jumps slightly when he feels his mate's hand resting on his leg.

Sending Danny a grateful look, Harry finishes up the meal.

* * *

Standing outside the door, Harry gives Danny a small hug.

"Thank you for inviting me, I had fun."

Danny squeezes Harry back.

"Thank you for coming. And I apologize for my mom."

"It's fine, she didn't know."

Danny gives Harry a serious look, "If you ever want to talk about it, I will always be here."

"Thank you, Danny. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you in the parking lot."

Danny gives Harry a small kiss on his forehead.

Harry blushes, and with one last 'goodbye' rushes to his car.

Danny stands outside, watching until he can no longer sees Harry's car lights, before turning around and walking back inside.

* * *

"So, my son, what do you think of your mate?"

Death is sitting on Harry's bed, carding his fingers through his son's hair.

"He is amazing and beautiful. Thank you, father, for bringing me here."

"Anything for you, my heir."

Harry sighs in content. "Even Azrael is falling for him."

"That is good, my son. It means all part of your being has accepted Danny as your dominant."

Harry smiles brightly, before cuddling further into his father's lap and drifts off to sleep.

"Let us just hope that young Daniel can accept you for what you are, my son." Death whispers before he disappears in a swirl of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoohoo. Finally an update for this story. I don't really know what I want to do with this story, so updates will be slow.**

**Monday is my birthday, so leave me lots of comments as little virtual birthday presents. (;**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or DP**

* * *

Harry hums along to the radio as his car gracefully slid in and out of traffic. It would be his second day today and Harry was hoping Danny would actually be waiting in the parking lot for him.

Pulling into the school's parking lot, Harry slides his car into an empty spot. Gathering his bags and opening the door, Harry is delightfully surprised to notice Danny standing next to his friends at the jeep he recognized from yesterday.

Walking over to the other ebony haired male, Harry calls out a greeting while waving.

"Hey guys!"

Danny's head whips towards the sound of his voice, ice blue eyes catching emerald green.

"Hey Harry." Danny flashes Harry a white smile.

"Well if it isn't the pipsqueak. How are you doing today midget?" Sam's amethyst eyes are filled with humor even though her face is completely serious.

Emerald eyes glare a hole into the Goth before assessing the black shirt that ends just under her breast.

"I might be short but at least I buy clothes that fit."

"Whatever short stuff, it's called a midriff."

Snorting Harry eyes her skeptically. "If that's what they call shopping in the kids section, then I guess you are right."

Danny and Tucker exchange looks, usually Sam would bitch out anyone that talked back to her. They are shocked when instead of throwing a fit, she tilts her head back and laughs.

Reaching forward Sam ruffles her hand in Harry's ebony hair.

"I like you kid. Stick with us and we'll show you the ropes"

Smiling secretly at Sam, Harry inwardly compares her to a certain bushy haired girl he used to know. Even back then he and Hermione would trade insults while the other Gryffindor males were left to wonder how he got away with insulting a woman, and judging by the looks on Danny and Tucker's faces they were wondering the same thing.

The bell rang signaling that they needed to hurry to class or risk being late.

"Do you want to walk to class together?" Danny nervously asks Harry, hoping he wouldn't say no.

Harry flashes Danny a giant grin. "Of course Danny."

* * *

Harry listlessly doodles in a column of his math book. The teacher, Mr. Fisher, is droning on about something or other that Harry just can't bring himself to care to listen to.

It wasn't as if Harry didn't already know what was being taught, being immortal you tend to pick things up.

Glancing at the clock, Harry heaved a relieved sigh when he notices there is only five minutes left till lunch.

Butterflies fill his stomach at the thought of seeing Danny again. They had walked to class together, the jocks giving them a wide berth. Harry figured Dash warned off his friends, claiming that it wasn't worth it to mess with Danny when the new kid was around. The incident still causes Azrael to growl.

Jumping from his seat as the bell rings, Harry makes his way to the table he had previously occupied for lunch, smiling when he sees three familiar people sitting at it.

Harry waves at Tucker when turquoise eyes meet his. Tucker nods his head in greeting, his red beret tilting slightly forward.

Sitting down in the free spot next to Danny, Harry smiles at everyone at the table.

"Hey midget, how has your day been?"

Shooting Sam a mock annoyed look, Harry rolls his eyes before answering. "It's alright. Some girl named Paulina asked me what I did to Dash though. Said he was acting all weird and not himself." Harry finishes shrugging. He could honestly care less about the ape that tried to harm his mate.

"Why would she think you would know anything about that meathead?" Tucker asks Harry confused.

"Because Harry went boss mode on Dash yesterday on our way to class. I don't know what Harry said to him, but whatever it was freaked Dash out enough to back off from us." Danny jumped in before Harry could answer.

Harry's cheeks turn red as two pairs of astonished eyes land on him.

"Dude you got Dash to back up? You are totally my hero now!" Tucker reaches over and thumps Harry on the shoulder.

Sam's eyes narrow on Harry. "What exactly did you tell him? We've all tried to get Dash to back off for years now and he hasn't gave an inch when it comes to Danny.

Shrugging, Harry begins to pick apart his food. "I just told him that if I ever saw him even look at Danny again, I'd tell the school about his steroid addiction."

Sam lets loose a un-lady like snort. "Steroids?"

Harry nods his head thoughtfully. "Yes, it was actually an educated guess, but I am assuming I guessed right because he didn't try to bother us today."

Throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders Danny gives him a light squeeze.

"Let's not talk about Dash Baxter anymore. It's ruining my appetite."

All three nod their heads in agreement before finishing their lunches.

* * *

Danny flies slowly through the Ghost Zone. It was Friday night, which meant tutoring with Clockwork.

Clockwork had decided to make Danny his protégée a year ago and ever since then, every Friday night he would spend a couple hours with Clockwork, learning whatever he deemed important that week.

Slowing his descent as he approached Clockwork's castle, Danny came to a soft landing on the sill that he had been coming in for the past year.

Noticing his purple caped teacher already sitting at the round table they used for written work and discussions, Danny floated over to his regular seat.

Red eyes stare seriously into ice blue as Clockwork leans against the table, his chin resting against his folded hands.

"Good evening Danny, thank you for joining me. I know we usually work on your powers or the history of the Ghost Zone, but tonight there is something very serious I must speak with you about."

Danny gives Clockwork his full attention. While his mentor is usually semiserious, he has never possessed it at this level.

"You already know that ghosts exist. What you need to know is there is another species out there that can literally eat ghosts." Clockwork's face is grim and his scar is even more pronounced in his worry. "As you know a ghost is essentially the soul of a human that chose not to pass on." At Danny's nod he continues. "There is a creature that feasts on the souls of the living and the departed, these beings are called Demons."

Danny's eyebrows raise in surprise. "I thought the only supernatural creature was a ghost?" Shaking his head Danny asks a more important question. "Why are you just now telling me this?"

Clockwork's face turns grave. "Because Danny, a demon has finally surfaced on the planes of Earth. If this demon were to find you, your status of a halfa could make your soul even more appetizing. While you won't be able to fight a demon off, you might at least be able to outrun one if you were to come across one." Clockwork shakes his head before getting back on point. "A demon is infinitely more powerful than a ghost. If a demon were to have fought Pariah then the Ghost King would have lost within seconds. So we shall start on speed courses and how to identify a demon."

Danny nods his head, already knowing it was going to be a long night.

Danny lays across his bed, body aching from the intense training Clockwork had put him through. Flipping open his phone, Danny flips through his contacts till he gets to Harry's name.

Smiling to himself Danny shoots off a quick text.

'_Hey Harry its Danny. My dad is having a guest over for dinner tomorrow night and my mom wanted me to invite you. I think she is still trying to make up for the other night. Let me know if you can make it."_

Danny hits send and waits for the beep that'll signal he has gotten a text.

"_Of course! What time? And tell your mom not to worry!"_

"_It starts at 6. My mom won't feel better till she feeds you a lot of food to make up for it. Lol."_

"_OK. I'll see you tomorrow then (: ."_

Danny smiles at his phone before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
